


Dabbling in Drabbles

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batter and Eloha have an open relationship, Crosspost from tumblr, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Batter, Implied Poly Relationships, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sugar teaches dance classes, They/Them/Their pronouns, Use of Singular They
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ideas/prompts that won't fit anywhere else<br/>In another world, perhaps all days are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Batter gaped at the man behind the counter. It was one thing for Eloha to suggest new things, but this really... well, took the cake.  


“Nice to see the both of you this evening, _mes amis_ ,” Zacharie said, leaning forward.  


“You as well,” Eloha said. A small smile crossed her face as she spoke.  


Batter grunted out an ambivalent sound, and nodded. Eloha snorted, cuddling deeper into Batter's side. Batter tightened said arm 'round Eloha's shoulders, and squeezed her minutely closer to them.  


The lights dim. Batter gulped. Eloha grinned.  


“Lessons are starting,” Zacharie said. “Sucre's been looking forward to teaching swing dancing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Batter met Zacharie at the coffee shop the man owned that one day in Autumn, and Eloha was with them. She'd given them a look, one that said _he's cute. You like?_ Of course, Batter, who knew nothing of how to respond, turned a bright, deep red. They'd stammered when ordering a plain coffee, while Eloha flawlessly requested a latte. Behind the mask, Zacharie smiled, and it showed in his deep brown eyes and freckled, dark-skinned cheeks.  


Eloha and Batter sat down at the table farthest away from the counter.  


“I still love you,” Batter said, hiding behind their mug.  


“I know,” Eloha said, keeping that same, knowing smile. “And I, you. But we're both programmed this way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Batter is cold. It's deep into the season of hot drinks, warm embraces, and gentle kisses when getting in from the cold. Batter can't help but be cold; they tighten their body, burrowing deeper into the covers on the king-sized bed. Eloha left to start the coffee maker what seems like hours ago, and they're missing her too much. The loud sound of the water pressing through the appliance echoes through, and Eloha returns, cuddling them with love. She tucks their head under her chin, and holds them close, rubbing their back with her free hand. “Coffee's almost ready, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with first person Batter POV. Let me know what you think in the comments below!

I go up to speak to you, and even through the mask you're wearing, I can tell you're smiling. Are you smiling for me as myself? Or is it because I'm a customer? I can't tell. I look back to the table I've left. Vader makes a shooing motion with one of her hands. The other holds her coffee cup to her smiling mouth. It's a mouth I've kissed many, many times, and never regretted it.  


But now, I have to talk to someone new. I don't know how to. Not well, anyway. Whatever.  


“What can I get for you?”  


I'm at a loss for words (more than usual, apparently) at the sound of your voice. I try to keep my lower jaw from hanging open like some kind of dinosaur by asking what you'd recommend. You laugh, and suggest something I've never heard of.  


I ask for a small of what you've said. You laugh again, and I'm smiling despite myself. “Coming right up,” you say. I know I'm blushing now, especially after that wink you sent my way. You turn your back to make the drink. I look back at Vader, and she's watching me. She gives me a thumbs-up, and I feel relief wash over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Batter is hunched over their rapidly-overheating smartphone, their finger hovering over the small square icon of a just-downloaded application. They tap the icon, and the loading screen springs to life. The tutorial is very simple, and Batter breezes through it. Immediately, Batter accesses the in-game store, finding the baseball they'd seen earlier. They place it, and close out the app. Vader and Zacharie soon are home, and all of them sit down to dinner with Hugo.  


Later, when Hugo has gone to sleep and the adults are on the couch, talking, Batter remembers to check their phone.  


“Yes! Joe DeMeowgio!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Batter discovers _Neko Atsume: Kitty collector_.


End file.
